Project Abstract: This Shared Instrumentation Grant details the critical need of this User base for the VisualSonics Vevo 3100 Imaging System. This instrument will be installed in the stable and existing Imaging and Physiology Core. The Users come from various departments and have significant funding from multiple components of the NIH. This instrument effectively replaces two existing Vevo 770 units, which have reached the end of their usable lives. The Vevo 3100 is the current platform for small animal (primarily mouse) sonographic imaging and is designed to precisely discriminate subtle differences in tissue structure and motion. Given that many of the Users are interested in heart failure and diabetes, the Vevo 3100 can offer access to early stage changes in diastolic function. Many of these same features (i.e., detailed 3/4D imaging) are also essential to expand the User base to include our NIH-funded cancer investigators. Furthermore, because the Vevo 3100 is the platform of the future, additional features will be activated soon (but not on the 2100). It is important to note that this system is replacing two aging Vevo 770?s. Unfortunately, the Vevo 770 has been discontinued and all repair support for it will end in December 2018 (i.e., before the planned start date of this S10). This Core has extensive ultrasound experience, leadership, and financial support to maintain its instrumentation. Thus, the Vevo 3100 will be incorporated into a stable, efficient, and productive core facility supported by a dedicated, institutionally supported staff member. Furthermore, the choice of this ultrasound platform over CT or MRI is justified because: the operating costs of CT/MRI are much higher; they are less flexible (e.g., real-time percutaneous injection is not possible); they require a much larger footprint (and costly remodeling of research space); they require additionally trained support staff; they are not amenable to teaching to trainees for use on their own; they are not portable; 4D ultrasound imaging is approaching MRI in quality; and, finally, CT/MRI are much slower. Thus, replacement of the current Vevo 770 units with the Vevo 3100 is the most logical and cost-effective option. Unfortunately, there are no comparable ultrasound imaging platforms available to the Users who have large, NIH-funded portfolios of grants. Thus, the integration of the Vevo 3100 into the Imaging and Physiology Core will ensure that the multi-million-dollar research portfolio of the Users is served appropriately for the Users? ongoing needs; current technological gaps are eliminated; and, future needs will be met. As detailed in the proposal, the Vevo 3100 will be operated by seasoned and experienced, institute-supported sonographer and will be covered by an institute-provided service contract for at least five years. The Core already has sufficient administrative support to handle electronic billing of Users, and has a documentable and growing flow of income (i.e., charges to Users). The Core is led by a highly experienced cardiac physiologist who is committed to helping other investigators meet their experimental goals and grow their research programs to make meaningful impacts on human disease.